Stranger
by Idon'thaveanyideasforaname
Summary: It's a story about a girl who ran away from home and got picked up by Dan
1. Chapter 1

**Hey so this is my first Fanfiction ever. I hope it's ok ;)  
**

**ZOE'S POV**

I run. I just run. All I want to do is get away. I never want to see her again. Never. And so I run.

It's in the middle of June and it's getting dark in Manchester. I slow down and look around. Where the fuck am I? I've never been here before. Suddenly I recognize my breath is still heavy from running. I need to calm down so I decide to look for a bench. Right in front of some fountains I spot one and walk towards it. As I sit down I can already feel my feet hurt. I've been running around for hours. I ask myself if anybody misses me already. So I take out my phone although I already know the answer. No messages. No missed calls. Which wasn't surprising because I'm new here and I have no friends. And which wasn't surprising after what happened at home.

"I can't believe you're going out again!"

"Why can't you just grant me this date?"

"Because it isn't your first one! You're going out every evening! You are completely ignoring me."

"That's not true! I always take care of you."

"OK. Where were you on my performance last Friday then?"

"You had a performance?"

"See? This is exactly what I mean! Since Dad died all you can think of are men and sex! I can't believe you actually loved Dad. Do you even remember him? Do you…

"THAT'S ENOUGH! I won't put up with your behavior. I don't care about the opinion of an 16 year old girl. Sometimes I really wish you were never born!"

"Well why don't you go and fuck another man then? Maybe you can found a new family with new kids but be careful: they may could have the 'I'm-a-bitch-and-don't-care-about-others'-syndrome!"

Then I ran away.

I open my eyes to see that it's already night in Manchester. I ran away from home and now I don't know where to go. I get tired so I decide do just lie down on the bench for a while. It was 22 o'clock after all so this was going to be a long night. As I put my head down I can feel my eyelids getting heavier until I slowly drift off.

**DAN'S POV**

"Today was great! I've never seen you dance like this before, Dan."

"Thanks mate. Well, I guess I'll hang up now. See you soon PJ."

"Night."

It's 1o'clock in the morning and I'm on the way home. PJ took me to the new karaoke bar but now I'm tired and all I want to do is take a shower and then jump into my bed. Phil stayed at home because he wasn't feeling well.

I just reached the fountains to see that there, on the bench right in front of the fountains, was laying someone. Now, usually I don't bother about people laying on benches but the homeless around here knew that that bench wasn't a good place to sleep. Whenever it was windy you got wet from the water of the fountains. So I decide to go over and advise the person to search a better place. While walking towards I already can see the long brown hair. Although I know that there also exist guys with such long hair I'm sure it is a women. As I get closer I see that she is only covered with a thin cardigan. Her face is turned to the other direction so that I can't see it. But she definitely needs to get away from here otherwise she will get an influence. So I turn her face around to see…

Bloody hell! She seemed so young! I need to wake her up so I toss her. She doesn't move. I toss her again. She turns on her back and slowly opens her eyes.

"Hm…? "

"Hey you, you have to go away from here. You'll get ill!"

"Oh…yeah… just another few minutes…"

Then she yawns and falls asleep again. OK. That's it. I'm going to take you home with me. I know it is June but it's fucking cold out here. And I won't be responsible for your death. I'm sure Phil is going to understand this. I push my right arm under her neck and my left arm under her legs to lift her up. She doesn't weight much. Then I turn around to walk home.

With a complete stranger.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the 2nd chapter. I tried my best. Please leave something in the review :) **

**ZOES POV**

I wake up.

God, I have a terrible headache. What happened?

Then I remember. I had a fight with my mum and then ran away from home. But there was something else…Last night, when I was sleeping on the bench, someone woke me up. I know it was a guy. He said something but I can't remember what. Suddenly I recognize that I feel good and well-rested. And I' sure the bench I was laying on wasn't comfy and warm. I open my eyes already knowing that I'm not on the bench anymore. I'm in a big bed covered with a black blanket. Round me there are many Totoro-cuddly toy, some little pictures above the bed, a lamp on my left side and a keyboard on my right side, guitars of Guitar Hero everywhere and some other stuff.

In a way I'm grateful that I didn't have to spend the night out there. But how did I get here? The guy? Maybe. But why? I mean he could have left me on the bench. Why would he even care about me? Why did he let a stronger into his house or apartment or whatever?

But what if it wasn't the guy? What if I just got picked up by a creeper? Have I been captured?

OK. I need to know where I am. NOW! Or I will freak out.

I stand up and walk towards the door. I'm 2 feet away from the door as I hear voices. They definitely belong to men. But I recognize one voice. It's the voice of the guy who woke me up. So he brought me to his home. What should I do now? Get back into the bed and pretend to sleep or should I go out and talk to him. And then? I can't just say "Thank you" and then go. Well, Zoe, you can't stay in here forever. I slowly put the door handle down , open the door and walk on the floor. I hear the voices again:

"Shut up, you idiot!"

"You're going to lose anyway."

I walk towards them and get closer to what seemed to be the living room. I'm trembling. And the next moment I'm standing in front of two guys. One of them has black hair and icy blue eyes and two different socks. The other one had brown hair and warm brown eyes and a joystick in his hands. They both were sitting there in their joggers and playing Sonic. I just stared at them.

"Good morning" smiles the guy with the brown hair. It's the guy that picked me up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay – I decided to write in the past which I think is easier. Sorry guys ;) And I'm sorry for mistakes. I'm not that good at English.**

"What are you doing, Dan?"

"I'm trying to survive!"

"Well, you're failing then. Sonic has 3 lifes left. Oh. Well done. Now he has 2."

"It's your fault he died."

"Why is it my fault?"

"Because you are a death causer, Phil."

"You need to concentrate."

"Shut up, you idiot!"

"You're going to lose anyway."

Suddenly Phil became quiet. I looked up to see that the girl I picked up yesterday was standing in the door and looking at us. With the daylight I could see that she had dark brown eyes just as dark as her hair. She was quite tall. She wasn't super skinny but neither fat. Just normal. Her hair was messy which looked funny.

"Good morning" I smiled.

Then I realized that she was trembling.

"Are you alright?"

Oh Dan! What was this question even? Of course she's not! How would you feel after waking up in a bed of a complete stranger? She had to feel terrible!

Then she looked at me.

"Well, I guess I'm kind of ok. Just… confused."

"It's time to get you unconfused then. I'm Phil Lester and this is Dan Howell. We are also known as AmazingPhil and Danisnotonfire. And you are?"

"Uhm… I'm Zoe. Zoe Adams. "

"How about some tea, Zoe?"

"That would be great. Thanks."

Phil walked into the kitchen and made tea. Then we sat down, drunk our tea and stared at each other without saying a word which was very uncomfortable. Zoe still seemed scared and insecure, but that was no wonder.

I had to break this awkward silence.

"So how old are you?"

"I'm 18. What about you?"

"21. And Phil's 24."

"Wow." She laughed

"What? What is it?"

"It's just… you seem so much younger!"

"Oh… well, thanks then. But I have something I want to ask you."

There really was something. Her clothes were completely new and I didn't know her so she was no homeless poor person. There must have happened something yesterday.

She took a sip of her hot tea, then looked at me and smiled.

"Go ahead."

"Why did you sleep on that bench yesterday?"

Just as fast the question arrived her smile faded away.


	4. Chapter 4

**ZOE'S POV**

„Are you alright?"

He asked me whether I was alright. I thought about it. Well... I lost everything I had. I had no home, basically no family, no friends. There was nothing. Nobody. But still... I felt quite good for these circumstances.

"Well, I guess I'm kind of ok. Just… confused."

I really was. Where was I? And why did he pick me up? Who are these two guys even?

"It's time to get you unconfused then. I'm Phil Lester and this is Dan Howell. We are also known as AmazingPhil and Danisnotonfire. And you are?"

"Uhm… I'm Zoe. Zoe Adams. "

So his name was Dan.

"How about some tea, Zoe?"

"That would be great. Thanks."

Phil tried to comfort me. But I still was at a stranger's house. So it was not easy to comfort me.

He came back with three cups of boiled tea. Then we sat down and drunk it.

While drinking the tea I thought about what happened the last few months. My Dad died. Then my Mom and I moved to Manchester where she became a whore. And I have no friends and no home. Great. Could this life be any better?

Suddenly Dan broke the silence.

"So how old are you?"

"I'm 18. What about you?"

"21. And Phil's 24."

"Wow." I laughed.

"What? What is it?"

"It's just… you seem so much younger!"

"Oh… well, thanks then. But I have something I want to ask you."

I took another sip of my tea and then smiled at him.

"Go ahead."

"Why did you sleep on that bench yesterday?"

I stopped smiling. I knew this question was going to come. I knew he would want to know.

But he was a stranger. Why should I tell him? Why should I tell him about my life? Did he have the right to know? Of course he did. He basically saved me. He gave me a place to sleep. A place to get away from her. Of course he had the right to know. But he did not have the know everything. Not now.

"I run away from home."

"Why?"

"I had a fight with my mum."

"What happened?"

"It's… complicated."

I had to fight against the tears. I didn't want to cry. Not now. Not in front of these two.

This conversation was going to get uncomfortable. I had to change subject. I turned to Dan again.

"So…uhm… I wanted to thank you. You know… for picking me up."

"Oh that's no problem. You can stay a while given that you run away from home."

"That's so kind. But I don't think that…"

"Hey! You don't know where to go and we have a couch so you're going to stay here for a while."

"Thank you."

Then Phil turned around.

"Do you want to take a shower or something?"

"I'd like to, but I don't have any other clothes."

"How about we give you some joggers and a shirt and then go to pick up your clothes."

"That would be great. Thanks."

"Alright. Then I'll show you the shower. Dan is going to get you some of his clothes. He is smaller. Follow me."

Phil led me to the bathroom and got some towels for me and then went outside.

I took off my clothes, got in the shower and then turned out the water. It was warm and felt good. Then I started to think. Phil said they're going to pick up my clothes. That meant they would visit my house. See my mum.

"Jesus! I think I've got to explain a lots of things."


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry guys that you had to wait so much time :( But here is the fifth chapter everyone!**

I was sitting in the back seat of Phil's car. Dan and Phil were talking in front of me while Phil was driving. I was so damn nervous, I didn't want them to get to know my mum or actually see her. But they were insistent that they want to help me.

I told them where I lived and so we stopped in front of one of these modern houses with big windows, which basically invited everyone to watch what you are doing in your house.

I stayed in the car for a few seconds then Dan turned around:

"Should we come in, too?"

"No. I'm fine. Thanks."

I stepped out the car and looked at the door.

*sigh* "Let's go."

I walked up the stairs and knocked at the door as my mum opened the door.

"So? You decided to come back again?"

"Actually, no. I'm here to pick up my things." And I walked in.

"You have nowhere to live. This is your house!"

"No. This is your house." I walked up the stairs to my room and opened my cupboard to get out my clothes and put them in a bag that was under my bed. "And by the way… I have a place to live."

"And where is that supposed to be? Under a bridge?"

"No. At a friends house."

"You don't have any friends!", she yelled at me.

"I've met some.", I said calmly and closed the bag.

"Oh no! You are not going to sleep at a strangers house!"

"Funny how you seem to care about me now… What happened? No date today?"

I walked down and slammed the house door, trying to overhear my mum screaming: "Come back, you slut."

Phil started the car and I sat in. Dan grabbed my hand and I couldn't hold the tears any longer.


End file.
